


Pretending

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sometimes Orion wishes he had a better imagination. Maybe that would make things easier.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> I just asked about maybe a look backstage to the break room at the place where Orion works. Do he and the other phone sex operators get together on their breaks and vent and/or make fun of their weirdo clients?

     Orion looked up when he heard pedesteps in the hallway. Shortly after, the breakroom door swung open and a small white and red mech shuffled into the breakroom. Orion nodded at the other’s approach. 

     “Flair.”

     “Hey, Orion,” Flair returned, plopping down in the seat across from Orion. “How’s your day going?”

     Orion blinked at Flair, opening his mouth. No sound emerged and after a minute, he closed his mouth and shrugged helplessly. 

     Flair nodded. “Yeah. Me too.I just got off a group call. Do you know how hard it is to keep five different personas straight for a bunch of drunk Academy frat mechs?”

     Orion took a small sip of his energon. “If they were drunk, did it really matter?”

     Flair squinted his optics and made a disgruntled face. “Probably not. But I like to pretend I’m an artist.”

     Orion hummed thoughtfully. He understood pretending. He just wished he was better at it. 


End file.
